gotfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zemsta nietoperza
'Zemsta nietoperza '- czwarty odcinek pierwszego sezonu z serii Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia. Postacie * Rickon Karstark * Maltin Greenwood * Pless Greenwood * Comain Greenwood * Kentar Feltonn * Antella Feltonn * Angin Feltonn * Hannah Greenwood * Daeron II Targaryen * Tumblett Tradesman * Achraf Plat * Trone Castelamar * Ronn Kaim * Andalla * Kaimon Zabójca Lwa Fabuła Królewska Przystań I Rickon Karstark po kilku tygodniach podróżowania wjechał do Królewskiej Przystani z kilkoma żołnierzami. W porównaniu do innych miast na Północy to cały czas tętniło życiem. Ludzie wielokrotnie przechodzili przez ulice, kupowali coś na targu lub czasami, z kimś rozmawiali. Rickon nie miał jednak czasu przyglądać się mieszczanom i powiedział do swoich żołnierzy: - Ruszajmy, czym prędzej do Czerwonej Twierdzy, bo z tego, co słyszałem mimo pozorów to niebezpieczne miejsce. Forteca Małego Ognia X Maltin Greenwood siedział na swoim tronie i oczekiwał gości ze wszystkich zakątków wyspy, aby porozmawiać o losach wyspy. Pierwsi odwiedzili go jego bracia, którzy, tylko jak otrzymali wiadomość wyruszyli do niego, jak najszybciej. Razem weszli do sali tronowej i widząc starszego brata od razu się ucieszyli, po czym wszyscy trzej podeszli do siebie i się przywitali. Po powitaniu Maltin powiedział do swoich braci: - Miło was w końcu zobaczyć po tak długim okresie czasu. - Ciebie również - odpowiedział mu Pless. - Dobrze, a kiedy przybędzie reszta ponuraków? - zapytał Comain Greenwood władcę wyspy Małego Ognia. - Już niedługo zasiądziemy do obrad i zadecydujemy o całej sprawie. Chodźcie póki co ze mną. Pakkor IV Wysłannik z listem wszedł do sali tronowej zamku, na której tronie oczywiście siedział Kentar Feltonn. Wyczekiwał on uważnie na informacje na temat wieści z wielu zakątków Westeros. Wysłannik miał dla niego jednak, tylko jeden list. Pospiesznie dał go swojemu lordowi i nie mówiąc nic wyszedł z sali. Obok Kentara stała aktualnie jego żona i drugi syn. Najpierw przeczytał go lord Pakkor, po czym powiedział do innych tu obecnych: - Nasi zwiadowcy zobaczyli, że Taurinowie zmierzają najpierw zaatakować nas, a ich wojska już ruszyły. - Powinniśmy zająć się obroną zamku - wtrącił się Angin Feltonn. - Musimy przygotować smołę i beczki z ogniem. - Nie będzie żadnej obrony - odpowiedział mu szybko ojciec. - Co? Dlaczego? Mamy się poddać? - zapytał syn lorda. - Nie poddamy się, ale za to zaskoczymy ich. - Jak chcesz to zrobić? - zapytała dotychczas niemówiąca nic Antella Feltonn. - Wyślemy naszych ludzi z Hal Valarów, aby zaatakowali wrogie siły jeszcze, jak będą w marszu. Dodatkowo wyślemy część naszych sił z Pakkor. Taurinowie nie będą mieli szans z tak liczną grupą w dodatku nieprzygotowani. Forteca Małego Ognia XI - Wszyscy już przybyli - powiedział do swojej żony Maltin Greenwood. - Kiedy, więc zaczynamy? - zapytała Hannah. - Wieczorem. Królewska Przystań II Goście z Karhold bez problemów zostali wpuszczeni do sali tronowej. Na tronie już siedział Daeron II Targaryen obok, którego stało kilku jego zaufanych doradców. Rickon stanął przed królem Westeros, po czym wziął głęboki oddech tak, aby nikt tego nie zauważył i rozpoczął swoją wypowiedź: - Królu przybywamy do ciebie, aby prosić ciebie o pomoc. - Jakąż to pomoc? - nie mal, że błyskawicznie zapytał się Daeron II. - Na Północy i w Rhovanionie aktualnie trwa wojna, co być może obiło się o twoje uszy. - Owszem, słyszałem o tym. - Chcemy się zapytać, czy może nie pożyczyłbyś nam armii? - Po co miałbym wam ją pożyczać? - Jak to? - Z tego, co wiem Taurinowie niedawno ruszyli zdobyć Pakkor, a przedtem sami mi o tym napisali w liście. Po co miałbym, więc wysyłać więcej ludzi? - Feltonn'owie mają silną armię, a ich twierdza nigdy nie została zdobyta. Nie rozumiem, czemu nie możesz pomóc ludziom z Północy, a tym bardziej swojemu przyjacielowi! - krzyknął zdenerwowany słowami króla Rickon. - Do króla mówi się grzeczniej! Za swoją wypowiedź powinieneś opuścić salę! - powiedział jeden z pomocników królewskich. - Spokojnie, niech mówi - odparł na to król. - Nie mam już, czego mówić - odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany Karstark, po czym opuścił salę wraz ze swoimi ludźmi. Król w tym czasie patrzył się na nich razem ze swoimi pomocnikami. Pakkor V Tumblett Tradesman wszedł do sali tronowej, w której przebywał, ale aktualnie nie na tronie Kentar Feltonn. Jego przyjaciel powiedział od razu widząc swojego lorda: - Witaj, lordzie! - Witaj Tumblett, coś się stało? - Przyszedłem powiedzieć, że nasze wojska już wyruszyły na bitwę z Taurinami. - Wiem, zauważyłem. - Dodatkowo mamy bardzo ciekawe wieści z nowo odkrytej wyspy. Z tego, co widać znajduje się tam skarbiec z bardzo dużą ilością złota. Nasi szpiedzy dowiedzieli się tego od miejscowej ludności. Poza tym zauważono, że wyspa wcale nie jest aż tak bardzo zaniżona pod względem gospodarki. Ciekawym faktem jest, że nie mają oni żadnych statków. - Czyli jednak opłaca się zaprzątać głowę taką wyspą. Forteca Małego Ognia XII Wieczór już nastał, a wszyscy przybysze z innych miejsc na wyspie zasiedli do stołu rozstawionego po środku sali, w której zasiadał władca wyspy. Siedział on aktualnie na tronie i przyglądał się wszystkim zgromadzonym, po czym widząc, że ci się już niecierpliwią wstał ze swojego siedziska i powiedział: - Witam was wszystkich bardzo serdecznie i cieszę się, że wszystkim udało się dotrzeć na czas. Oczywiście nie zwoływałbym was bez żadnego powodu. Powód jest otóż bardzo prosty - nasza wyspa została odkryta przez ludzi z kontynentu o nazwie Westeros. Dzisiaj omówimy kwestię, co z tym zrobimy. Codziennie przybywa do nas wiele statków właśnie stamtąd. - Według mnie to dobrze, że przybywają - jako pierwszy powiedział Achraf Plat jednocześnie wstając przy tym ze swojego miejsca. - Rozwijamy się pod wieloma względami. Pokazują nam nowe rzeczy, jakich my nigdy byśmy nie skonstruowali, a od czasu kiedy przybyli dodatkowo mamy ich wozy, które mogą poruszać się na wodzie. - Mnie akurat to martwi, że cudzoziemców jest tak wiele - odpowiedział na wypowiedź Achrafa Trone Castelamar siedzący obok tronu króla. - Mogą mieć też złe zamiary. Wiadomo, przecież, że na naszej wyspie znajduje się jaskinia ze złotem. Jest go tam dosyć dużo, żeby ściągnąć kłopoty, a nie jest to nasza tajemnica, że takie coś istnieje. - Dokładnie, ludzie mogą się wygadać nawet i za bardzo - dodał od siebie Ronn Kaim. - Może i jednak nie mają złych zamiarów? - zapytał pozostałych Comain Greenwood. - Należy pamiętać, że ludzie bywają różni - dopowiedział Trone Castelamar. - Fakt jest faktem - znaleźliśmy się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji, ale wciąż nie możemy nic zdziałać. Nie powinniśmy wyganiać gości - odparł Ronn Kaim. - To jest pewne, że zainteresują się Złotą Jaskinią - powiedziała Andalla. - Powinniśmy podwoić straże i być na to przygotowani - odrzekł Pless Greenwood, czyli dowódca Strażników Złotej Jaskini. - Wszyscy powinniśmy zachować na pewno szczególną ostrożność, ale nie możemy wzbudzać niczyjej paniki - dodała ponownie Andalla. - Kto wie, czy może Brown'owie nie wykorzystają tak świetnej sytuacji, kiedy to nasza wyspa została odkryta - odparł Ronn Kaim. Widząc, że nikt już nie ma za bardzo nic do powiedzenia władca wyspy powiedział do wszystkich tu zgromadzonych: - Myślę, że to wszystko, co moglibyśmy zrobić w tym momencie. Kończę zebranie. Królewska Przystań III Rickon stanął na koniu przed bramą, z której wyjechałby z Królewskiej Przystani. Postanowił obejrzeć się ostatni raz. Popatrzył na Czerwoną Twierdzę i pomyślał przy tym - "Bywają różni ludzie. Ci tutaj są wystarczająco skorumpowani", po czym odparł do swoich żołnierzy: - Ruszajmy. - Dobrze - odpowiedział mu nieznajomy głos. Karstark popatrzył się na niego i faktycznie nie rozpoznawał tej osoby. Nie był to żaden z jego żołnierzy, więc zapytał nieznajomego: - Kim ty jesteś? - Nazywam się Kaimon Zabójca Lwa. Zostałem wysłany przez króla. To co ruszamy na wojnę, czy będziemy tu stali do następnej zimy?Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia Kategoria:Generał.uriel.pl